


Smoking, drinking and Frédéric Chopin

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Series: Franz Liszt and Frédéric Chopin [4]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Smoking, slut kink??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: Just a little thing of these two around 1835 after Liszt’s father’s death and when he started getting into alcohol and smoking and, in this universe, seeing Chopin privately for more than just dinners ;)
Relationships: Frédéric Chopin/Franz Liszt
Series: Franz Liszt and Frédéric Chopin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108409
Kudos: 7





	Smoking, drinking and Frédéric Chopin

I was in my bed with him by my side. I was just laying cuddled into my blanket and him as he caressed my shoulder. He smelled like home and safety and tobacco. My eyelids felt heavy and weak as I felt his breath on the back of my neck. His hand stroked my cheeks and the other was holding a fat cigar that he was slowly pumping on and blowing smoke into the room and accidentally my hair at times. I didn’t care though, the smell of cheap tobacco was comforting and soothing. There was something manly about cigars and I liked the thought of him being more mature than I. So he could protect me. And having him be my protector, who would be much older than I. I liked to feel like his thing. He was my everything and to feel like I was one of his many pleasures like smoking and drinking. That I was just a pleasure but that he still loved me and caressed me. But that I was still being enjoyed along with tobacco.  
I turned around and looked up at him with my tired eyes.  
I reached my hand up to his cigar and gently pulled it out of his mouth, took a suck of breath and giggled the smoke out into his face. I kissed him, still with the cigar in hand hand and we both tasted terribly cheap. And his stubble that tickled my mouth. I giggled more and drew a hand around his neck and took another suck of the cigar.  
“Oh Franz, if only, I could be as strong and handsome as you. We could be so handsome together.”  
He just smiled down at me, he also seemed tired.  
“Hm, let’s sleep now shall we? You have a long day of work ahead of you. And with all that drinking and smoking.” I sighed and stuck the cigar onto the bedside table and turned off the lights. “Goodnight my dearest.” He took my hand as I cuddled into him and soon we were both asleep.


End file.
